The present disclosure relates to data processing by means of a digital computer, and more particularly to business intelligence data extraction on demand.
In general, an enterprise system landscape may include a business intelligence system, which may be used for collection, integration, analysis, and presentation of business information. For example, SAP AG's NetWeaver enterprise solution includes a business intelligence solution named SAP NetWeaver Business Intelligence which allows for analytics, including reporting.
Applications of a business intelligence system may retrieve data through queries. One method of providing a query service in a business intelligence system may include performing OLAP (online analytical processing) queries of a multidimensional nature. Applications of OLAP may include business reporting (e.g., for sales, marketing, and management); business process management (BPM); budgeting and forecasting; financial reporting; and the like.
To perform the queries, a database data structure of a business intelligence system may be configured for multidimensional queries by conforming to a multidimensional data model and that database data structure may receive information from other data sources, such as an online transaction processing (OLTP) database system which may store data in two dimensions with drill-down capabilities. In general, the OLAP data that results from OLAP is generated from data imported from data sources, such as an OLTP data source, that may be on another system, which may be remotely located. For an OLAP system, obtaining information for an OLAP query may involve requests for OLTP data and performing transformations on OLTP data to generate OLAP data.